


It was always you

by hellorflying



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Firsts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love between a human and the devil, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorflying/pseuds/hellorflying
Summary: It was just another evening of their new normal: Lucifer was sitting on his expensive Italian leather couch with a drink in his hand, as he was watching Chloe work. But when she cracks the case, he blurts out the words she has been wanting to hear for so long..and suddenly it's no longer just a normal evening.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	It was always you

It was just another ordinary evening of their new normal. Lucifer was sitting on his expensive Italian leather couch, a drink in his hand, and continually taking a sip, as he was watching Chloe work. Their latest case was keeping them busy and Chloe was studying the case files extensively, or at least attempting to do so, as it got harder and harder with every minute that Lucifer was starring at her. For the upteenth time today, she looked up from the files and locked her eyes with his. He was just smirking with a twinkle in his eyes, as he no longer had any intention of hiding his affection for her - and she loved it. A soft smile formed on her face, before she returned her gaze to the stack of papers that was sitting in front of her, deciding that she was gonna work herself through a few more pages.

"Yes!" she exclaimed a few minutes later, with a satisfied grin plastered on her face. Getting up from her seat behind the desk, she held up a piece of evidence. "I got it, Lucifer. I solved the case!"

"Ah," he said and clapped his hands together, "My clever detective," _She was the smartest, most capable, most resourceful person he had ever known._ "You are so brilliant, I love you." he blurted out.

"Aww that's really sweet of you Lucifer, but don't you-" she started, when suddenly his words caught up with her, "wait, did you just-"

Lucifer knitted his brows and looked down on himself in disbelief, before locking his eyes with hers again, "I think I just did." he said, looking and sounding just about as surprised as the detective did.

She nodded softly and then, as if they were being pulled towards each other by an invisible hand, they met halfway in the middle of the giant room. "Lucifer.." she said under her breath, when their hands intertwined between their bodies and she looked up at him, causing their eyes to meet.

"I..I," was all he could get out. He had been struggling to say those words for weeks, or months really, and now they had rolled off his tongue as if it had been the easiest thing all along. There were numerous reasons why it was so hard for him to simply say them, but the most pressing one was definitely that he wasn't or at least hadn't been sure what they meant. Sure, he had never doubted his feelings for the detective and in all honesty, deep down he always knew that those feelings that he was experiencing were what humans called love. But this kind of emotional connection that he had pretended to detest for so long, but actually craved so deeply, scared him to the core. And it made him vulnerable in a way he didn't know he could be. "I just told you I loved you." he said, as if he still couldn't believe that he finally managed to express those feelings he had been harboring for so long.

A giant smile erupted on her face. "You did." she whispered. The warm feeling in her tummy was almost overwhelming, as this came at the least unexpected time. For a while now, Chloe had more or less successfully pushed this whole topic into the back of her mind. She still remembered how her heart had wrenched inside of her chest, when one second he had been standing in front of her, the words already on his lips, and in the next he had been gone. She still remembered how the world had come crashing down on her, when she had stepped out of the evidence closet to find everyone at work. Everyone, but him. In that moment, all her worst fears had been proven right - and that had really been her worst fear in the end. That everything she had feared, which included him having lost his feelings and not loving her, would actually become true.

But then, he had shown up, his hair messy and his eyes darting around the room, bewilderment in them. He had looked like a young boy in that moment, so confused, lost and deeply in pain. And when she heard about God's arrival on earth and all that other crazy stuff that had happened in what had felt like a mere second to her, she realized that for now she was gonna have to trust that teeny tiny little part inside of her that told her that he actually loved her. And finally, she had been proven right. Proven right to believe in him, proven right to love him despite it all.

"I did!" he exclaimed again, taking her hand that had come to rest on his chest into his own, squeezing it softly, "Detective..Chloe, I did it." he said, sounding both surprised about and also proud of himself.

"You did." she agreed another time and she couldn't help but chuckle, "Now shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need to hear that twice and leaned in to meet her soft, pink lips. His hand wandered behind her head, as if by holding her close, he could make it all last forever. Their lips moved slowly and in sync, as it was a soft kiss, one that had nothing to do with lust and everything to do with love. "You have permission to say it again, you know." she mumbled against his lips and gave him an almost encouraging smile.

"Say what again?" he asked, as their foreheads were touching gently. Chloe just rolled her eyes and playfully hit him against the shoulder with her hand, causing him to scoff. The huge grin on his face soon softened, when their eyes met once again. "I love you, Chloe." he said, his voice steady and full of conviction. The words still felt foreign on his tongue, after all this was only the second time he was saying those words in like, forever. But his body betrayed him: a feeling of uttermost contentment began to settle in his bones, when he watched those little dimples appear on her face as she smiled.

"I love you too, Lucifer."

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually been working on this oneshot for some time now..and there is still something about it that bugs me, but I didn't wanna keep it to myself any longer..hope you enjoyed reading this short little one shot.


End file.
